Healing the Fang
by DarkenedRequiem
Summary: Sakura pushed her chakra forward into his body and what she found was quite horrifying. What had done this? She shook her head. She would find out later. Right now she needed to focus on him. This was going to take all she had maybe even all of her chakra. She closed her eyes and focused. She would save him. She had to...


Sakura sighed as she glanced at the clock across from her desk. Finally it was time to go home. She turned her attention to the stack of papers on her desk that she had acquired from the day's appointments. Shizune was going to kill her if she didn't file them. Maybe just a little bit longer here wouldn't kill her.

Sakura took the stack in her arms and made her way to the door. She had barely opened it when she saw a rush of medic nin down the hallway. There had been a body in the middle of them all.

"Kiba?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and her heart felt like it had dropped to her stomach. The papers slid over the entirety of the floor in front of her office as she took off at a dead sprint toward the emergency compartment in the back of the hospital.

Once she reached the door she threw it open to find his body had been placed within the healing circle and medics were already in position to pump healing chakra into him. Shizune was on point. The aforementioned kunoichi looked up at her as she had made her entrance.

"Sakura," she started.

"Give me point," Sakura demanded as she held Shizune's gaze.

"Sakura, I-."

"Give me point," she said cutting her off.

Sakura knew she'd hear about it later, but right now she didn't care. Shizune, after a few more seconds of searching her with her eyes, relented.

"Alright."

"Prognosis," Sakura said evenly as she shed her white coat and walked to the marker that Shizune had been previously standing on. She cracked her knuckles and spread her hand open her palm facing down. Mystical Palm Technique. Green light began emanating from her hand and flowed over to Kiba.

Shizune seemed to hesitate but she knew once her chakra reached him she would know anyway. "Sakura, he's all busted up inside. Tsunade doesn't even think he will make it." Shizune noticed a flinch in Sakura's posture. Her eyes seemed to only intensify at this information.

Sakura pushed her chakra forward into his body and what she found was quite horrifying. His bones seemed to be shattered into splinters, every single one of them. What had done this? She shook her head. She would find out later. Right now she needed to focus on him. This was going to take all she had maybe even all of her chakra…

She closed her eyes and focused. She would save him. That was the end of it. Period. She was going to do it. She had to….

FlashBack

The rain was coming down in earnest as Sakura lay on the ground sopping wet and caked with mud. She tried to get to her feet, but just fell to the ground time after time. As her body connected with the ground again it exploded in pain. She gritted her teeth not giving into her weakness. She wasn't going to cry out in pain.

She had been in the middle of her training routine when she had been ambushed in her own home. Sound Nin. They had taken her by surprise. She hadn't had time to summon Katsuya to warn anyone. It had been a head first onslaught. After she had fallen the majority of them had fled to the rest of the village, but a handful had stayed to finish her off.

She gritted her teeth in another attempt to regain her footing as one of the sneering sound nin called out.

"You are pathetic aren't you?" Sakura just looked up at the ninja her eyes brimming with animosity. "You can't even get to your feet. No wonder Orochimaru only took one from team seven. The Jinchuriki is understandably out of control. You on the other hand. You're just weak." The sound nin continued to laugh at her as he circled her fallen body.

Sakura pushed whatever chakra she had left to her feet. It was dangerously low and using more could cost her, her life, but she'd rather go out defending her village than laying here on the ground waiting for death to find her. She had forced herself to a kneeling position as the sound nin spoke again.

"Why don't I just put you out of your misery then since you aren't able to fight me anyway." Sakura couldn't help but feel reminiscent of her first attempt at the Chunin exams. She had been held captive while her comrades lay unconscious on the ground around her. Except this time she was all alone.

The sound nin approached her but before he could take another step toward her a kunai struck the ground before him. The sound nin looked up as lightening lit up the sky. A very wet and animalistic Kiba had jumped from a nearby tree and landed beside her.

"How dare you insult my fellow shinobi," Kiba spat with a growling tone. A low rumble was heard from behind the other sound nin who also stood before Sakura. They turned to search for the being that had created such a sound and panicked when they couldn't locate it. Akimaru. A malicious smirk graced his features. "I don't care for that much, do you Akimaru," he seemed to question the darkness that answered in another angry growl. "I didn't think so," he retorted.

Kiba glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye. Sakura saw this and once more tried to stand. "Stay down," he replied quietly as he watched the unnerved sound nin look around frantically for the growling source. He smirked and looked down at her. "Don't worry, we've got this." He winked at her and began to run. "Feel the power of a Konoha Shinobi! Akimaru! Fang Passing Fang!"

There was a complimentary howl as Kiba began to spin creating this drill like appearance of pure power. The sound nin began to run from him as a second one appeared from behind them and rained down on them like a tidal wave. The sound of voices screaming in agony filled the air. The second swirling energy dissipated beside her into a giant white dog. Akimaru.

Sakura smiled up at the giant white dog who padded over to her swiftly and sniffed. He began to whine at her pitifully like he knew something was wrong that she didn't which could have been the case. Her body was so drained of chakra that she couldn't even check her own vitals. She laid her hand upon his wet face and laced her fingers through his fur.

"Can you help me up Akimaru?" The dog seemed hesitant in moving her, but gently lifted his head upward and pulled her to her feet. Sakura gasped as a sharp pain shot through her legs. She was about to crumble again when Akimaru launched her into the air. Sakura was shocked as he leapt up and she landed on his back haphazardly. Sakura steadied herself as she felt a low vibration through the dog and looked to see a sound nin standing before them.

"Drop her mutt or I'll kill you too." It was the same nin that had been threatening her earlier. Where was Kiba? Sakura looked around to see him engaged with two sound nin across the clearing. Sakura reached for a kunai in her pocket. "You leave me no choice," he said as he started doing seals. Sakura unleashed her kunai that impaled both of his hands pinning them together. He just looked up at her and smirked. "Too late."

Sakura looked up to see an enormous water dragon come crashing down upon them. She had nothing to fight it off with. "Akimaru! Run!" Akimaru didn't seem to be too objecting to the idea and sprinted off in the direction of the village. Sakura was gripping the fur on his neck as hard as she could. She turned to see the dragon gaining on them. They weren't going to make it. "Hold on Akimaru!" Sakura braced herself as the dog tried to dodge to the side, but he took the hit full on. He was thrown with her on his back and they rolled. They finally stopped with Akimaru landing on his side on top of Sakura successfully pinning her to the ground. Her hands were also snugly trapped underneath his back.

Sakura began to struggle. That sound nin was likely to be on their tail at this very moment. She needed to get another kunai. She was trying to do this as she saw the sound nin stand above her. He had freed his hands that were now gushing blood as what she could only describe as an evil aura emanated from his being and it was solely focused upon her. She saw him reach for his pockets.

Sakura gave him the fiercest look she could muster as she succumbed to her fate. She closed her eyes briefly and thought, _"I'm sorry Kiba. I hope Akimaru wakes up in time to escape this fate."_

She opened her eyes she thought for the last time and saw the sound nin still standing before her. "I told you, you are weak," he spoke venom dripping from his every word. He raised the kunai as someone held one to his neck.

"I thought I told you not to insult my fellow shinobi," the voice nearly growled. The sound nin's eyes widened as a quick jerk sent his mind to darkness for the last time. As the body fell away Kiba was revealed. He quickly holstered his kunai and looked down at her. "Are you okay?'

She waved that away as she looked at the dog on top of her, "Is he okay," she asked worriedly. Kiba went to his head and after a few seconds he answered.

"Yeah, he's just knocked out." Sakura sighed in relief. Kiba took something out of his pocket and waved in front of the dog's nose. Akimaru nearly immediately began sneezing which was crushing Sakura more. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist in the fur on his back. Kiba tried to get him up. "Come on Akimaru. You're crushing Sakura." The dog seemed to come to his senses and rise quickly. He swayed for a second and Kiba steadied him. "Whoa Akimaru. Steady."

Sakura moved her arms and tried to hoist herself into a sitting position but she couldn't do it. Kiba after making sure Akimaru was steady came to her side. "Can you stand?"

"No," she answered as she looked at him and Akimaru. "Kiba, I'm out of chakra. I can't even check my own vitals." She began to shake as she spoke. Her body was going into shock. Kiba's eyes widened as he looked her over.

"I don't want to move you. You may be really hurt."

"Kiba," she said wincing as the last of her strength was fading, "If you don't I might die."

Kiba's eyes widened as she let herself close her eyes in resignation.

"Okay. No choice. Come on." Sakura barely registered that she had been picked up and even less that she was now moving at an alarmingly fast speed. "Come on Akimaru! Faster!"

Her consciousness faded and that was all she knew.

EndFlashBack

She had woken up weeks later in the hospital. The sound nin had been a test by Orochimaru on Konoha to see how strong they really were. A suicide mission. What had intrigued her most was a card that had been left on her bedside table. All it had said was _"Get well." _ It hadn't been signed but a month or so later Kiba had fessed up to it.

Sakura was two hours into surgery of Kiba. She had repaired his fingers, radius, and ulna on his right arm. She was finishing up his radius on his other arm when Shizune came up behind her.

"How are your stores?"

"Fine," Sakura replied barely paying attention to the medic nin who had disturbed her concentration. She hadn't used any stores today and about nine months after that incident Tsunade had taught her the Strength of a Hundred Seal. The purple rhombus on her forehead proved it. She would use it if necessary. She owed Kiba that much.

"Sakura, I know you care about him but-."

"Shizune, I need to concentrate please."

Shizune quieted at once. If anyone could heal him it would be Sakura. She knew this, but she didn't want her pushing herself. She had been going to try just as a good front. He was a part of one of the clans that called Konoha home. It was a necessary act, however, Shizune expected it to be fruitless. Yet here Sakura was pushing herself to heal him. Could she do it?

"Tsunade will be here shortly to speak with you Sakura."

Sakura didn't reply as she pumped more chakra into his body.

"One. Chakra transfer."

The medic sitting in the first spot began to pump chakra to her and Sakura felt the effects taking hold. She could do this. He was worth it.

FlashBack

It had been about three weeks since the sound had attacked Konoha. Sakura was on her way to train at the same training ground she had before. She was still edgy about going back to the same place, but she had convinced herself going back would be the only way to get over that anxiety. She sighed as she arrived at the same spot. It looked quiet.

Sakura laid down her knapsack as she stretched. The morning air was crisp and cool. It was late winter and she could still see her breath. She closed her eyes and began to practice her chakra control. She reached out with her chakra calm. Suddenly a chakra signal flared. She opened her eyes, turned, and had a kunai drawn before she had time to register what she was doing.

"Hey! Easy Sakura! It's just me," said a voice Sakura remembered well. Kiba walked out from the brush along with Akimaru whose tongue hung out of his mouth and he barked warmly at her. She sighed as she stowed her kunai. "I flared my chakra so I wouldn't startle you," he said scratching the back of his neck and smiling, "I guess that didn't work too well, did it?" Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Not quite." Silence passed between them for a moment as Sakura finally took in his appearance. He had grown since he was a Genin. He had traded in his white burly coat for a black, form fitting jacket. He had let his hair grow a little more, and overall he was more mature. He had his hot headed moments every now and then she had heard from Ino, but overall he had grown up. He wasn't bad looking at all. Wait, what?

Sakura shook that thought from her head and Kiba just looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered waving his concerns away. She looked at the trees to her right for a moment and then spoke, "Thank you."

Kiba looked confused for a second, "For?"

"For that night. I would have died if you hadn't come to my aid," she looked at him and smiled warmly, "I'm grateful."

Kiba looked slightly taken aback and then smiled. "Well, I can't take all the credit," he looked over at Akimaru who had laid down moments earlier, "I was informed that something wasn't right near the training grounds, so we had to come and check it out. Good thing Akimaru has a good instinct for that type of thing, huh." He laughed lightly as he affectionately looked at his oversized dog. Sakura couldn't help but soften her gaze at the sight.

"So," he said bringing her back to reality, "Want to spar?" Sakura looked shocked. She normally trained alone. No one had ever really offered to train with her besides Kakashi once or twice when he wanted to try to build up some extra strength for an upcoming mission.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

Kiba started stretching his arms as he replied grinning, "Why not. It'll be nice to train with someone new, and besides I might learn a thing or two in case I have to go up against you in the Jounin exams."

Sakura could barely suppress her smirk, "You know that goes both ways, right?" She replied as a green light encased her hands.

"I'm willing to take that risk," he said his eyes lighting up and a smirk played across his features.

End FlashBack

They had started sparring every day after that for nearly four months. Kiba had gotten exponentially stronger and Sakura had learned how to counter certain attacks better. Everyone around them had thought that they had something going on, but they had just been friends. Even though Sakura at times had wished they had been more.

Sakura was breaking a sweat now. She had gone from his right arm to the ribcage. All of his ribs were broken. Sakura cursed under her breath as she closed her eyes and focused on mending his broken ribs. He was going to be in so much pain when he woke up. She quickly did a scan of his organs and found them mostly intact.

She sighed as she began mending his ribcage.

"Sakura." Her eyes opened but she didn't stop working.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" She replied distantly. She respected and loved Tsunade as her own mother, but if she was going to ask or even order Sakura to stop healing him the answer was no.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura turned her head slightly to see a very concerned looking Tsunade.

Tsunade knew of Sakura's feelings for the Inuzuka even though she had never spoken them aloud even to herself. When the report came in that Kiba Inuzuka was near death she knew Sakura would take it the hardest. And this wasn't something that had shocked her. She had however expected Sakura to be gone from the hospital by the time that Kiba arrived. Now Sakura was in a predicament to where he might die on her watch. That would surely kill her. If he had been on someone else's and died she would have just had the 'what ifs' and 'if I had been theres' to deal with. Shizune had been gracious enough to shoulder that blame if necessary, and Tsunade had begrudgingly given it to her.

Looking at Sakura now, Tsunade could see the toll the operation was having on her both physically and mentally. If she pulled this off, Tsunade was going to be extremely proud of her pupil, and she would need at least three days off to build up her chakra stores again. That was a small price to pay for her heart. And she knew Sakura would take it easily.

"I am fine Hokage-sama," Sakura answered turning back to her patient.

Her tone was distant and Tsunade knew she expected her to keep her from trying. On the contrary, Tsunade was here to do the exact opposite. She sighed as she looked around.

"All of you leave," Tsunade said authoritatively. Sakura's eyes widened as Tsunade rounded the circle and took up position five directly across from her. Shizune had stepped into one's position as well. Sakura momentarily looked confused. Tsunade just smiled.

"Don't worry Sakura. Just concentrate."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. She was three hours into the surgery. She knew everyone had needed their rest, but she had been too worried about Kiba to even register that. The night shift was to come in soon, and until then she assumed Tsunade and Shizune were going to hold up the chakra flow. She was grateful.

"Arigato, Shishou, Shizune-san."

Both women just smiled at her warmly as she continued to stitch up the man before her.

FlashBack

Five months after the day they started training together Kiba, Sakura, Neji, and Naurto had all been sent out on an S-ranked mission. It had been a recon on the Sound nin that had attacked their village. Some of Tsunade's sources in Tanigakure said that they had been holding up in the abandoned Akatsuki compound. The mission had gone well…until the very end. Tsunade's sources had been either double timing or they had their information incorrect. They had run headlong into the Akatsuki when they had approached the Akatsuki hideout which would have normally made sense. Now they were all running for their lives.

"Katsuya!" Sakura called as she made some hand seals.

A little green slug appeared on her shoulder as she had called. "What is it Sakura," the slug replied in a gentle voice.

"The informants were wrong. The Akatsuki are hot on our tails. Go inform Lady Tsunade." The snail nodded and was gone at once.

Sakura turned around to see Kisame hot on her tail. She inwardly swore and pushed chakra into her feet driving herself forward. She ducked just in time as a kunai whizzed past her head. She withdrew her own senbon and started throwing them haphazardly behind her hoping to at least slow him down. She knew she was no match especially for Samehada. It was Kisame's chakra eating sword. And without her chakra she couldn't do much of anything. If he got ahold of her…she would be in some major trouble.

She was about to turn and fight when a whirlwind of energy passed by her on both sides. Fang Passing Fang. A small smile crept upon her face. She knew that move all too well. Kiba. She heard several tree branches breaking and was certain at least one fell over. Kiba was back there. Her heart jolted for a second. What if he needed help?

Her feet halted almost at once as she looked behind her. That had been her mistake.

"What are you looking at un? Your opponent is behind you," a lustful whisper reached her ears and sent a shiver down her spine.

Sakura turned and threw a kunai at the person behind her. A blonde haired man with blue eyes and a bad disposition for blowing things up stood behind her as she had suspected. Deidara. The aforementioned person held two birds in his hands already. Sakura steeled herself for battle. Where were the others?

Her momentary lapse in focus cost her. Deidara jumped over her and dropped the beautiful bombs on her head. She barely had time to get out of the way and to safety as they went off taking down the branch that she had been standing on previously as well as some of the surrounding branches just for good measure.

She grimaced. She needed to focus or the branch would be her next time. "Oh kunoichi, where did you go un? I wanted to play? Do you like fire? I do. So let's heat things up."

Sakura didn't like the sound of that. The sound of an oncoming jutsu came from her right and she jumped to the ground as a fire ball incinerated the tree she had been standing on. Now on the ground she had no cover and nowhere to go. She inwardly cursed herself for leaving herself so open. What would Kiba do?

She couldn't help the smirk displayed upon her features as she started doing hand signs. Substitution Jutsu. Sakura's clone walked out into the open forest floor as she took cover behind a tree. She waited as Deidara came up to her clone and stabbed her in the heart. She smirked. However, it quickly dissipated as she heard a yawn from behind her.

"Really Kunoichi, that's all you've got un? I thought you'd be more fun to play with."

Sakura turned to face him and jumped away. She launched a kunai in his direction that he easily dodged. She landed and rolled behind a nearby tree.

"You want to play hide and seek kunoichi?" A malicious chuckle echoed through the expanse of the opening, "I can do that un."

Sakura broke out in a cold sweat as her heart raced. This was a game she didn't like to play. He could be anywhere and her whole existence depended upon her ability to hide from this man. If she didn't he could kill her without her ever knowing he was there.

She reached down into her weapons pouch and withdrew three kunai. He knew where she was. He had seen her jump away. She needed to move.

Sakura withdrew six kunai and sprinted through the trees masking her chakra as she went. She racked her brain for a strategy to take down this S-Ranked criminal. If she went at him headlong he'd just drop bombs and wear her down until he could kill her. Her distraction of using a substitution jutsu hadn't worked either. He had appeared behind her seemingly as soon as she had deployed her clone. It was like he was an omniscient presence that could see her every move. No matter what she did he'd have a counter.

Sakura grimaced as she came to a halt and turned back toward the way she had come. If nothing else would work…maybe she'd have to employ some genjutsu. She jumped up into a tree and began searching for the bomb expert. After a few seconds she spotted him. Kai. She formulated a scenario in which he would be tortured and interrogated for information using smelted pieces of iron. Her intention was to use this to get information about the Sound from him. He acted like he had taken the bait and Sakura let a sigh go.

She was intently focused on him when his body began to shake. Sakura's eyes widened as her genjutsu faded and he tilted his head back to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Is that all you have un, Kunoichi?" She could hear his dark laughter emanate through the trees and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "Do you really think, that a genjutsu would be able to hold me? Especially with Itachi as my mortal enemy? Do you think that I have not developed a way to see past them with ease?"

Sakura took a step back on the branch she was standing on. His posture and voice had taken on a more malevolent feel. Her muscles twitched in anticipation of his next move. She knew his next hit would be critical. She had to avoid it at all costs, and with the way he was acting right now, it was going to be fatalistic.

Deidara pulled back his hair that covered his left eye to reveal a scope. "Do you see this kunoichi? This is what I used to see past your petty jutsu un. It was nothing compared to Itachi's." He got to his feet and turned toward her. "I'm growing tired of playing with you," he said cracking his hands, "I think I am going to finish you off now un. It's my turn." A smirk came across his features and Sakura grimaced as she tensed her body for assault.

She was too focused on him though. Suddenly, she felt something grab her from behind. Her eyes widened as she looked out of the corner of her eye to see a clone Deidara which had a smirk on its face. The clone had wrapped his arms around her entire torso pinning her arms as well. She was caught.

A smirk appeared on the real Deidara's face as he looked at her. "Goodbye kunoichi," he said with a bow. Sakura's eyes had been narrowed at him but widened when she felt massive heat coming from the clone's chest that was pressed against her back. The clone had ingested his explosive clay. She wasn't going to be able to get out of this alive she knew. She hung her head and succumbed to her fate.

"Sakura! Move! Akimaru Fang Passing Fang!" Sakura opened her eyes in shock as she looked to her left. Heading right for her were the two whirlwinds of chakra she knew so well. One broke the branch that she was on making her and the clone's footing unstable while the other drilled into the tree itself knocking the clone off balance. It released her and fell earthward. Sakura took this chance to jump to another tree nearby. She knelt her breathing had hitched. She had about died. She needed to get herself under control again.

She rose shakily to her feet as Kiba and Akimaru landed beside her in the tree. "You okay?" She could tell he was concerned.

"Where's Kisame?" She asked avoiding the question. Kiba crossed his arms and looked at her with a raised eyebrow before replying.

"I hit him with my and Akimaru's Fang Wolf Fang and he disappeared. More than likely to go tell the other Akatsuki members." Sakura nodded.

"We need to find the others," she said looking down toward the clearing. Deidara had disappeared. That put her on edge and Kiba noticed.

"He didn't wound you did he?" He asked looking at her as Akimaru approached her and sniffed. Sakura ran her fingers through Akimaru's hair absent mindedly. He could be planning anything.

"No. We need to get moving. He could be planning anything. Stay on your toes," she said as she looked back at him. Kiba smirked.

"We always are," he said uncrossing his arms as he pet Akimaru on his head gently and looked off to their right. He stood there for a second and then he turned and ran at Sakura. "Get down!" Sakura had no time to react as he tackled her off of the tree branch. Akimaru jumped right behind him. All three of them fell to the ground. Kiba had spun them to where he took direct impact of the ground. He grunted upon impact and Sakura took a second to check for injuries. Just bruising. She got to her feet and grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Sakura had withdrawn another kunai and held it ready. Kiba had backed up to her in his fighting stance, and Akimaru growled his hair standing on end. Whatever direction he was going to come from they would be ready.

Sakura's heartbeat had finally gotten under control when she saw someone appear from the tree line. Kisame. She cringed. She felt Kiba shift and she looked over her shoulder to see Deidara. She looked forward again as Akimaru growled. She looked to her right and saw Sasori. She heard Kiba mumble something under his breath behind her. She placed her hand on the katana strapped to her hip and looked from Kisame to Sasori.

"So," she said quietly, "what's the plan."

"Working on it," he muttered as he glanced around. Sakura felt his steady breathing against her back and it calmed her in a way. Sakura closed her eyes as she drew her katana. She released a breath as she opened her eyes and Kisame stood fifteen feet from her. Her eyes narrowed as he unsheathed his own sword an evil smirk playing across his face.

"You want to play at my own game kunoichi, then I'll play," he said loud enough for it to reach her ears. She solidified her stance with chakra as he started charging her.

"Kiba," she said as she braced herself for impact, "We are running out of time." Kisame was mere feet from her when she forced her sword forward and made contact with his blade. Kiba turned his head to see Sakura engaged. Sakura grimaced at the amount of pressure he was putting behind his blade. She felt her arms begin to shake. She couldn't let him win. If she did he would surely slice her through. Where were the others? Who had they run into?

Kiba's voice brought her back to reality, "Do you think you can hold him off for a bit Sakura?"

Sakura grunted as she forced his blade back a bit with chakra enforced muscles. "Yeah."

"Alright, hold on," he said quickly doing hand seals. Akimaru was growling low behind her. Could they really take them on like that? "Akimaru, Double-Headed Wolf!"

Sakura's eyes widened. It was an Inuzuka special blood line move. Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf. It was a move that allowed the shinobi and their partner merge bodies to form into a giant double headed wolf with physical characteristics of the animal partner. From this transformation other heavy hitting Inuzuka bloodline moves could be used. Kiba was getting serious and rightly so.

Sakura looked back at Kisame who had also been momentarily captivated by the scene behind her. This was her chance. She forced chakra into her arms and threw the swordsman back. Kisame easily landed on his feet sliding back slightly. She faced him and poised her katana before her. She would be on her own with him while Akimaru and Kiba were fighting both Sasori and Deidara.

She knew she was no match for him with her katana, but she had to try for her and Kiba's sake. She took off towards him at full speed and swung her katana at him. He dodged to the side and her katana made contact with a tree behind him. She wrenched it out immediately as he came rushing at her. This battle was going to be a lot of taijutsu and she mentally thanked Tsunade for her intensive training.

He swung his sword and barely grazed her shoulder leaving a line of blood behind. She jumped back and held her katana in front of her breathing hard. Kisame looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat which could have very well been true.

Sakura tilted her head toward Kiba's direction from which she heard the wreckage of one of the bloodline moves. The sound of massive air movement behind her indicated so. A rush of air came from behind her on both sides. It buffeted the unsuspecting Kisame. This gave her another opening. She rushed forward and slammed her katana down on Kisame. He blocked it with his sword and launched her back across the clearing and into a thick tree. The force of her body broke it in half.

Sakura could feel her entire body explode in pain. She lifted her head to see a giant two headed dog look in her direction and then look back at Kisame. An unworldly sound emanated from its throat. Sakura got to her feet unsteadily and grasped her katana. Blood was running from her mouth. She didn't do a scan of her vitals. She didn't want to know the damage that had been done.

"Kiba," she said softly. The giant dog's heads snapped back to her. She had barely muttered it but his sensitive hearing picked it up perfectly. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Focus on Sasori and Deidara." The dog growled but faced forward on both of his paws and snarled at the Akatsuki members she had indicated.

She grimaced as she emerged from the tree line and set her sights on Kisame who was sprinting toward her. She knew he meant to finish her off with his next move. Sakura raised her katana her posture shaking. He was ten feet from her when she felt a rush of wind from behind her and saw a black and orange figure fly through the air, "Rasengan!" Kisame was thrown back at least twenty feet.

Sakura sighed. As always impeccable timing Naruto. She looked up to the blonde who was now running over to her. "Sakura, are you okay?" She merely nodded and tried not to cringe in front of him as she let her katana hit the ground as she still kept a grip on the hilt.

"Yes Naruto, now go help Kiba," she said looking toward the double headed dog. Naruto followed her gaze and his eyes widened.

"That's Kiba?" She couldn't but help at smile at his shocked statement. She had seen this many times before from sparring with the canine specialist, but this must have been Naruto's first time at seeing this technique that was unique to the Inuzuka clan.

"Yes, that's the Inuzuka Double-Headed Wolf transformation combination technique. It's strong," she said smiling but it faded as Sasori was now using his puppet against Kiba and Akimaru, "but he will still need help in dealing with both Sasori and Deidara." She looked back at Naruto. "I'll be fine go help Kiba."

Naruto looked at her, "But Sakura." She gave him a look.

"Naruto, I need you to help Kiba. Can I trust you to do that?" Naruto looked at her for a second then replied with a smile.

"Believe it," he began to walk away, "Sakura if you need help. Don't be too stubborn to ask." The Jinchuriki then turned toward the onslaught ensuing near Kiba and Akimaru and sprinted to their aid.

Sakura closed her eyes as she looked toward Kisame. He was standing before her. His cloak had been ravished by the Rasengan and was now torn open at the chest exposing his blue skin. She sighed as she turned toward him fully. She did however cringe when she saw what he gripped in his hand. Samehada. She let her breath out and closed her eyes momentarily. She knew he would use Samehada eventually. It was just a matter of time. Kisame was now smirking due to the recognition on her face. If she made it through this she was going to start training against chakra draining techniques.

Kisame started jogging toward her. Sakura just stood her ground. She was debating on how to deflect his first move so she would at least have a chance to defend herself. She was just going to have to say a prayer and hope that his aim was slightly off. A once member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist's aim off…yeah.

Kisame was feet from her when he launched his attack. Sakura raised her katana and managed to lock swords with him. Her muscles ached and her arms started shaking. It was just a matter of time before they gave out. Kisame knew this. A knowing smirk played across his features as he bared down upon her with his weight applying more of it as the struggle continued.

Sakura had sunk to her knees and Kisame was above her looking into her emerald green with his white ones that held nothing but hatred and pleasure at her suffering. Her eyes narrowed as she attempted to push him off of her one last time. This resulted in nothing more but a height boot to where she could at least straighten her back. Samehada was barely inches from her face. She was going to have to take a hit to get him off of her.

She shifted to the side as Samehada successfully lodged itself into her left shoulder. She barely muffled the scream she wanted to unleash as it chewed its way into her skin. She could feel it begin to drain her chakra as soon as it had made contact. Kisame above her was smirking. Sakura wasn't going to take this laying down though.

She pulled the kunai from behind her back and tossed it point blank range at Kisame. It struck him on the left side of his chest and he backed off releasing Samehada. Sakura pushed herself to her feet albeit a bit unsteadily and put both of her hands around Samehada and attempted to remove it from her shoulder. She heard a sickening pop as she removed it, and with it her left arm went limp to her side. It was useless and Sakura didn't try to move it at all. She looked at Kisame. She had been slightly off target due to Samehada's awkward weight shift on her. She had hit him inches to the left of his heart.

Kisame looked up at her but his smirk was gone. She had let Samehada fall to the ground beside her. She knelt down and picked up her katana from the ground beside her. Kisame was also holding his other sword with his right hand. So maybe she had delivered some damage to him after all. She began to run at him full force. She needed to make this hit count. She dodged from the right to the left and back as she came feet from him. She felt his blade make contact with her right arm but she ignored it. She had to make this count. She drove her katana into Kisame's stomach. He had left himself wide open.

Sakura backed off with her would on her arm bleeding profusely now. Kisame's eyes had widened as he looked down at his stomach. Sakura tried to back up some more and staggered falling onto her back. This time she couldn't silence the cry that echoed through the clearing. Her vision blurred but she could feel the vibration of something big running toward her. The foot falls stopped feet from her head. Then the earth rumbled with a terrorizing sound. Sakura reached out with her right arm and felt fur. Kiba.

She smiled slightly as she turned her head and started to close her eyes. She felt the fur shift and shrink in size. "Sakura!" A giant nose sniffed her hair and face. The now normal sized Akimaru whined pitifully at her. Kiba looked her over. The situation wasn't good. Enraged he turned on Kisame who was bleeding out behind him. An animalistic expression that Naruto had never seen on him before ravaged his features. He took two steps toward Kisame and delivered one swift kick to the side of his neck. A sickening crunch was heard and then Kisame fell to the ground and didn't move.

Kiba and Naruto had sent the other two Akatsuki fleeing. Kiba had wounds of his own, but nothing compared to Sakura. He had let Sakura take on an enemy by herself. He had been too busy with his opponents to chance a glance in her direction. He should have separated from Akimaru sooner and sent him to help her. He and Naruto could have taken the two by the time he had shown up.

Kiba knelt down beside the fallen kunoichi. She was still breathing. Sakura shifted her gaze to him and she smiled weakly. She was glad he was okay. She lifted her hand to him. She felt consciousness slipping from her.

She turned her head to look behind Kiba as some figures came into view. Kiba felt their chakra and turned to see Genma, Raidou, Kakashi, Neji, and Gai running toward them at an all-out sprint.

"Kakashi!" Kiba said as he saw him, "Sakura's hurt! Hurry!" At those words the Copy nin seemed to increase in speed. He was by her side seconds later.

Kakashi knelt down beside Sakura and looked her over. Her wounds were serious, but if they got them treated soon she would be okay. He looked around to find a fallen Kisame and a discarded Samehada feet further. She had taken down Kisame on her own? He turned to the young Inuzuka who held a worried expression on his face. "Is she going to be okay Kakashi?" Kakashi ignored the drop in formalities and replied.

"Gai, take her and run. She needs medical attention immediately." The taijutsu master nodded and scooped her up in his arms. Kakashi started doing hand seals. His ninken appeared shortly after.

"What is it Kakashi-uei," Pakkun said as he shortly noticed the reason why.

"You will cover Gai as he transports Haruno Sakura to the village," he said firmly.

Pakkun sniffed more. She was fading fast, "Kakashi," Pakkun said seriously, "you do realize you are four hours from Konoha?"

Everyone was silent at that information. Sakura who had been barely conscious for the entire thing sighed. Gai looked down at her in his arms.

"Kakashi, I don't know any supplemental medical jutsu to supplement her until we get there. I'm fast. Not that fast," he said barely a whisper knowing Sakura could still hear them.

Kakashi paused. He knew some but not much. He had seen Sakura do it countless times. However, it had been without his Sharingan activated. They had no way to help her. His eye narrowed. He wasn't going to lose another one. "Kiba, can I borrow Akimaru?"

Kiba nodded and looked at his companion, "Run fast, got it?" Akimaru barked in response as he trotted up to Gai. Gai laid Sakura on his back and could feel Akimaru use his own chakra to hold her in place. He barked and took off.

Sakura could feel the wind pass by her at an alarming speed. She woke up and faded into unconsciousness countless times. She didn't know whether she was awake or sleeping. Suddenly, Akimaru's full out sprint came to an alarming halt. She could hear him barking.

"Akimaru," she mumbled softly, "Where's Kiba?" She never opened her eyes and she could hear a voice that faintly reminded her of Tsunade.

"Take her to the infirmary now. I will be there in a few minutes to tend to her myself. Stabilize her."

Then Sakura was lost to the world entirely.

End FlashBack

Sakura had woken up in the hospital days later. She had found Kiba sitting in the room with her and looking out of the window. He had chided her about getting hurt, and then almost dying on him. He had seemed so concerned at the time. It had made her feel important. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. It was then that he confessed to writing the _'Get Well.' _ The first time she had been in the hospital. It had warmed her heart.

Sakura's brow was drenched in sweat. It was the fifth hour into the operation and the night shift had come in and taken over for Shizune and Tsunade an hour ago. Sakura had gotten the ribs all done miraculously. She had gotten halfway down his spine when the door to the room opened.

Sakura was captivated by the woman who walked through the door with Tsunade. She had heard Kiba talk about his mother before, but she had never met her in person. Sakura's eyes followed her as she neared her side. She had this wild, raw beauty that not many would recognize with her outrageously spikey hair and sharp eyes. Sakura couldn't see how she wasn't though.

Tsume knelt down beside Sakura and looked her son over. He had been on an S-Ranked mission. It was nothing out of the normal. A recon, a mission type he was use to due to his sharp sense of smell. Inuzukas were invaluable for that. This mission had been something special though. He had told her he was going to do something important after it was over. He had something to tell her after he got back. Now she wasn't so sure that he would be able to now.

She glanced over to the pinkette on her right. She had heard about this kunoichi from Kiba. He had seemed extremely fond of her. She had heard about her from the day he saved her after the invasion on Konoha from the Sound nin. He had been so proud when he told her that he had saved someone's life. Then he had updated her as they had started training together, and soon after they had become good friends. This girl's presence in his life and become consistent and it had made her curious about his intentions with her.

She could see why Kiba would like her. She had beautiful eyes, a nice complexion, albeit an unusual color of hair, but from what she had heard harbored a good heart. Her efforts now to save her son were proof enough of that. She knew that had it been anyone else at the helm they would have given up hours ago, but she didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Tsume closed her eyes and smiled.

"You know, I had planned on meeting you in person under better circumstances," this got Sakura's attention, "But sometimes life has different plans." Tsume paused as she looked at her son's mangled body in front of Sakura. She had put so much of him back together. "He was fond of you, you know," she said as she looked over at Sakura with a slight smile on her lips, "Him and Akimaru. He cherished your friendship greatly." Tsume was about to speak again when Sakura interrupted.

"Inuzuka-san," she said looking as well at the shinobi in front of her, "You do know he isn't going to die, right?" Tsume's eyes widened at her words. Sakura looked over at her and smiled, "He's saved me countless times. Him and Akimaru. It's my turn to repay the favor. Don't worry. I've got him." Sakura almost added Naruto's catch phrase to the end of her promise, but if she did she would never hear the end of it. She turned her focus back on Kiba as she continued to piece his vertebrae back together.

Tsume couldn't help the smile that played across her features as she rose to her feet. It faded as her gaze once more fell upon her son. "I'll hold you to that," she said softly. She started to walk away when she stopped in her tracks, "Akimaru is fine. Hana took care of him. He wasn't that hurt, but you can come by and see him some time if you'd like. He'll take a little while to recover." Tsume sent Sakura a smile.

Sakura returned it. "If you think he'd like that. I may."

Tsume just smiled, "I am sure he will." Tsume retreated from the room followed by Tsunade.

Once outside of the room the women looked at each other.

"How long had you known," Tsunade asked curiously as she crossed her arms. Her face was still serious, but she was curious.

"About two months for sure," Tsume said as she leaned against the wall, "But for the past four months I had my suspicions." There was a pause between them, "Do you think she can do it?"

"I think if any of us can, it's her," Tsunade replied softly.

Tsume looked over at Tsunade with a slightly masked desperate look on her face, "What are his chances Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade smiled as she looked at one of her most skilled kunoichi. "In the beginning. None. Now, I'm not so sure, but let's not give up on him or Sakura just yet."

Tsume nodded as she exited the hospital quickly.

Sakura was beginning to breathe hard as she finished Kiba's spine. Now onto the pelvis. She had to heal him, and now she had another reason other than her own sake.

FlashBack

Sakura had healed in a month after the attack. It was now nine months since the initial attack on Konoha. She had mastered the Strength of a Hundred Seal. She had come a long way since that day. She and Kiba had grown significantly closer as well. They were going to lunch every day now, sparring in their spare time, and he would walk her home after her shift at the hospital. The village had started to talk more now, but the two shinobi hadn't seemed to notice it that much. They just enjoyed hanging out.

Sakura was walking down the street aimlessly. She had the day off and Kiba had been nowhere to be found. She had decided to walk amongst the civilians and their shops today to see if she needed anything. She remembered Ino was working the flower shop today and when it came into view she headed for it.

She opened the door and the wonderful perfume of flowers hit her like a wrecking ball. She loved it. She walked among the potted plants as she made her way toward the counter. As she suspected Ino was standing there propping her head up with her hand looking bored to death. Sakura smirked slightly.

"Falling asleep on the job Ino-Pig?" She teased harmlessly. Ino smiled when she saw her and stretched with a sly smile on her face.

"Not a chance Billboard Brow." Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. Ino's expression was odd.

"What are you hiding Ino," she asked curiously. Ino just shrugged.

"Nothing, just saw a certain Inuzuka in here earlier buying flowers. Wouldn't say who they were for though," she said with a smirk on her face. Sakura rolled her eyes. Everyone was always assuming they were together.

"Ino, you know we aren't together. He buys flowers for his mom you know. She likes blue lilies." Ino's smirk was only growing.

"So do you." Sakura just rolled her eyes.

The two women stood there and talked for two hours before Sakura had to go and meet up with Kiba for training. She waved to a very suspicious mind-controller and headed for the training grounds.

Sakura had gotten there a little early, so she laid on the ground under a tree and stretched out looking into the sky. She had closed her eyes when she thought she heard the foot falls of a certain white haired dog. She opened her eyes to see Akimaru standing over her looking down at her his face inches from hers. She smiled up at the dog and reached out her hand to scratch his face.

"Hey there Akimaru, where's Kiba?" Akimaru looked off in a direction and whined a little. Sakura sat up and looked at him curiously.

"Is he okay," she asked as she got to her feet and started to walk off in the direction of Akimaru's gaze. However, her forward progress was shortly halted by Akimaru who pushed her back with his head and whined. She just looked at him and took his head in her hands. "What's gotten into you?" She asked searching his eyes.

Just then Kiba stumbled out of the bushes and looked a bit disheveled. Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion. Soon after another kunoichi Sakura had seen in the village followed him out and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sakura's heart sunk. She didn't know why she felt this way. It's not like they had been together or anything. He wasn't hers. He didn't have anything or anyone to be loyal to like that yet, but it still hurt. She could see Kiba's eyes widen when he saw her looking at him.

"Sakura! This isn't what it looks like. Hey would you get off," he said forcefully as he pried the girl from his neck and pushed her to the side. Sakura just smiled weakly.

"Kiba it's fine. I'll just come back later, okay?" She said as she turned to leave.

"Sakura! No wait!" He said as he attempted to take off after her, but the kunoichi threw herself on him again.

"You don't need her. Here let's go have some fun. She's weak anyway. Who would want someone with that big of a forehead," the girl said giggling to Kiba.

Sakura's posture stiffened and she was sure that Kiba had noticed. Akimaru whined behind her softly. She was sure since he was a dog that he could tell her emotions had tremendously shifted. She had stopped in her tracks. Akimaru had come up behind her and pressed his nose to her hand gently. She assumed this was his way of comforting her, but it just wrenched more at her heart somehow. She turned her head and looked at Kiba. She could feel the tears coming, but they weren't raining down yet.

"I may be a lot of things," she said eyeing the female on Kiba's chest, "but weak isn't one of them. At least I don't throw myself onto men in front of others so whimsically. It could make people think things," she said darkly. The girl seemed to catch onto her implication and sneered.

"At least I can provide that to him. Unlike your inexperienced ass," she said bitterly. In that moment, Sakura felt utterly inadequate. She worked in a hospital and knew the anatomy inside and out, but when it came to using certain aspects of that anatomy she was totally inexperienced. The kunoichi was right.

Sakura looked up at Kiba whose face was pale and his expression was utter shock. He looked like he had no idea what to say. Suddenly he snapped back to his senses and shoved the kunoichi off of him once more.

"I swear Sakura, it's not like that," he pleaded as he looked into her deep green eyes with his sharp black ones that seemed to soften, "Please believe me." He seemed frozen and only her reply could set him free. It was all weighing on her.

Sakura just turned around let her gaze drop. Her green eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Akimaru whimpered again louder this time. He knew she was crying and she knew that. She closed her eyes and she felt two streams fall down her face slowly. Why was she hurting this much? He had been just a friend, right? He was still her friend….then why did it feel like she was dying on the inside?

"I'll," she coughed, "I'll see you later Kiba, okay? I'll be at my apartment, if you need me," her voice dropped on the last part. She had known her voice was shaking the entire time she was talking. With that she walked away from the training grounds leaving a silent Kiba and a whimpering Akimaru behind her.

Sakura had been pacing her apartment for hours. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Her stomach couldn't handle it. She had been sick since she had found Kiba in the training grounds with that girl. She had to mean something to him, hadn't she? Akimaru had even tried to keep her from finding out by stopping her.

She clenched her fist and slammed it into the counter beside her. She heard the internal wood crack at the force. She had her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and tears fell hitting her clenched fist. Why did it hurt so much? It wasn't like he couldn't have a life and be with whoever he wanted. She had just…

She was awoken from her thoughts by a light bark, but she knew that bark anywhere. It was Akimaru. Sakura walked to the door of her apartment. A firm knock resounded against her door, but Sakura didn't answer it. A sigh was heard from the other side of it along with something sliding down the door to the ground. Sakura was about to turn away when Akimaru barked again. She had put her hand on the doorknob but Kiba spoke.

"I know she's in there Akimaru," he sounded so down. A couple whines was heard next, "I can't just go in there it's her home, and plus she probably wouldn't even want to see me after what she saw today." Akimaru barked again, "I know she's upset but I can't just make that go away. She has a right to be upset with me."

Sakura froze.

Akimaru yipped a few times. "I know, I tried to tell her but she didn't hear me. I didn't want that girl. She had been stalking me for weeks. Some sort of fangirl from the academy. She jumped me when I was on my way to the training grounds. I thought she'd just go home if I told her to. Apparently not. Ugh," she heard him sigh. "What do I do Akimaru? She's so upset with me. I don't know what to do to prove to her that there's nothing between me and that girl." Akimaru yipped. "I know it's not like we are together, but it still upset her. I can't handle people being upset with me especially women, but I can't stand this. It's driving me mad. I don't know what to do with myself."

Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears some more and her body began to shake as she reached for the doorknob. Sakura quietly opened the door. She looked down at Kiba's back. Kiba had his hands laced in his hair and was pulling tightly. Akimaru was sitting in front of him. However, as soon as Akimaru saw her his tail wagged and he whimpered. Kiba immediately released his hair and looked behind him.

"Sakura." He quickly rose to his feet and turned toward her. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you that…" He however got no chance. Sakura had walked forward and hugged him. She didn't care what anyone said. She just buried her face in his chest. She felt him tense up at her touch, but it didn't deter her. "Sakura?" He questioned but he didn't say anything more and wrapped his arms around her. He laced his left arm around her waist and his right one trailed up her back to the back of her head that he stroked softly. She could feel him lay his head against her comfortingly.

Sakura thought she had gotten herself under control when he spoke again, "Sakura, I, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," her eyes watered again. She laced her arms through the space between his and laid her hands on his upper back clenching them to his jacket. His hold on her tightened. She knew he probably had no idea how to comfort a girl and hadn't expected such a warm reaction to her initial hug.

She could see Akimaru out of the corner of her eye who had been sitting there watching them from the start. He was wagging his tail and seemed happy that they had made up. Sakura closed her eyes and was enjoying the warmth.

End FlashBack

Sakura couldn't remember how long they had been standing there, but she knew the next morning she had woken up on her bed and covered with a blanket. They didn't really talk about that night much after that. She did know that it had brought them closer. Not too soon after that Kiba had gotten a recon mission. A mission without her. He had told her the day that he left that when he got back he had something he wanted to tell her. It had seemed important to him. She had asked him why he couldn't tell her before he left, but he had just laughed at her and given her his signature smirk and said that , "It was a surprise." She had scowled at him which just earned her another laugh from him. She had given him a hug and seen him off.

Now, two months later. Here she was trying to revive him, so he could tell her what he had told her he would when he came back.

Tears started to fill her eyes as she remembered that. She was seven hours into the operation and her chakra stores were nearly spent. She had just finished his feet. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat back and relaxed looking at him momentarily not as a patient, but as the man that she had come to care for.

She closed her eyes for a second before she sensed it. Her eyes snapped open. His vitals were plummeting. She used her Mystified Palm Technique. His heart. It was failing. Her eyes widened. She looked around the circle. The medic nin were looking at her for orders. She closed her eyes. Tsunade forgive me.

She opened her eyes and said firmly, "Everyone get out."

All of the medic nin hurried out of the room, and as soon as they had. Yin Release.

Tsunade had come to the doors of the back room when she saw all of the medic nin in the hallway.

"What is going on?" She demanded when she heard and saw the doors of the room buffeted by the release she knew all too well. Sakura. She rushed forward with Tsume and now Hana in tow. "What happened?" She demanded once more as she looked into the room through the window.

"Inuzuka was flat lining, Hokage-sama," one male nin said.

"Haruno-san had just finished piecing him together," said another woman.

Tsunade closed her eyes knowing all too well what Sakura was about to do. "Everyone leave, Tsume, Hana stay with me." The medic nin scurried away to their respective areas. Tsunade looked through the window. At this rate Sakura was going to need medical attention. At least she was in the right spot for it. Tsume interrupted her thoughts as she appeared beside her and looked through the window.

"Hokage-sama, what's going on?" Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura is using a medical technique I taught her. It is to only be used when the user has exhausted all of their chakra stores. It enhances medical jutsu and strength of the person using this technique," she looked over at Tsume, "she used all of her chakra putting your son back together."

Tsume's eyes widened. "Are they going to be okay?" Tsunade didn't reply at first.

"He'll be okay, Sakura…." Tsume didn't say anything as the three of them watched the events taking place behind the doors in silence.

Sakura closed her eyes as her excess chakra took over her body making it feel restored. She opened her eyes and moved to kneel beside Kiba. She started pumping chakra through his heart and focused on the steady rhythm it was supposed to maintain. The heart wasn't taking. The rest of his organs were automatically healed and his newly repaired bones were solidified. Come on.

Sakura encased his heart in her chakra and pleaded with it to beat. "Come on Kiba! Come back!" His lifeless body didn't move though. She felt her heart drop. "No, not now! You're in the safe zone! You've been pieced back together! You're okay! You've got to make it!" She practically begged the unbreathing corpse laying before her. Her vision blurred with tears as she looked down at him. Her chakra that threatened to bring the room down upon them was fading. She leaned down to him as a tear fell from her face to his. "You promised," she said, "you promised you'd tell me when you came back. You can't tell me if you're dead," she said the last part as her body began to quiver. "You have to come back to me. Because you don't know. You don't know what I have been wanting to tell you for two months now. I wanted to tell you that I know now. I know why I got so hurt when that girl was all over you at the training ground. I know why I cried so hard when I heard you talking to Akimaru outside of my apartment door that night. I know why it was so hard for me to watch you walk away on a mission that I wasn't going on with you." Sakura's voice softened as she placed her hands on his chest and pumped the last bit of chakra she had into him. "It was because I love you."

Sakura could feel her consciousness fading fast. Her vision blurred as her body began to sway. She did see what she thought was his chest rising. She forced herself to stay awake though as she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Sakura?"

Tsunade burst through the door followed closely by Tsume and Hana. Tsunade had been able to read everything that Sakura had said. Everything she had been bottling up inside for so long now. She had finally admitted it to someone who couldn't even hear her. But Tsunade heard her, and she wasn't going to die on her now.

Tsunade descended on Sakura like a storm and forced her chakra into her body. Kiba looked from Sakura to Tsunade to his mother and sister all confused. He wasn't particularly concerned about anything else at the moment but Sakura.

"Is she going to make it," he asked quietly.

"I don't know," Tsunade answered for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night and to be honest she was tired of giving that answer. The irritation gave her new life to revive her pupil. She was so proud of her. "Come on Sakura, breathe," she muttered as she constantly checked her vitals as she shot chakra into her heart. "Don't you dare give in on me now, that's an order Sakura! Wake up!" The force in her voice quieted the other three in the room.

Kiba was now sitting up supported by Hana and Tsume was kneeling in front of him, but her eyes were glued to Sakura. She finally spoke, "You were right Kiba." The aforementioned person looked to his mother curiously. "She really is the most selfless person I have ever met." A slight smile graced his features as his mother looked at him. His gaze however shifted to Sakura.

"She is," he said softly, "I love her." Tsume looked at her son as her eyes widened. Hana's eyes softened too. Tsunade would have reacted to this information if Sakura hadn't been on the verge of dying on them.

"You can tell her that when I bring her back," she said as her eyes narrowed, "She needs to hear that Kiba," she said as she checked her vitals again.

Kiba's gaze was hooked on Tsunade. Then it fell to Sakura. He could feel his chest tighten. He had wanted to tell her when he got back to make sure that what he felt was genuine. He had not wanted to play her if it was just something stupid and foolish that he could get over with time away. It hadn't done anything but make the feeling worse. And now he was on the verge of losing her, and she'd never know.

Tsunade growled in frustration. "Come on Sakura, Kiba has to tell you something remember! He's awake now! You saved him! Just like you told me you would! You were right! He's alive! Now for Kami's sake, wake up!" Tsunade was losing her. She pounded the ground beside Sakura's head and it cracked beneath her. Tsunade's breathing was heavy as she looked over at the Inuzukas staring at her. She closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes again and looked at Sakura's lifeless body before her.

"I don't have enough chakra to save her," she said softly, "I may have to release my seal to save her, but knowing Sakura she wouldn't want that." She looked over at Kiba. His eyes were glued to Sakura. She could see the pain that was growing in his eyes. Sakura had to live. One more time then.

Tsunade encased her hands in chakra and threw them against Sakura's chest. "Wake up, Sakura. Kiba needs you," she whispered softly. She closed her eyes and then check her vitals one last time.

Sakura couldn't tell if the white room around her was the hospital in Konoha or Heaven. She looked around and saw Kiba sleeping in a chair beside her. Heaven? She made to move toward him and felt her entire body throb with pain. Konoha. She grimaced and laid her body right back down where it was. Her movement had disturbed the Inuzuka beside her though. She closed her eyes.

"Sakura?" Sakura opened her eyes and looked over to see a surprised looking Kiba.

"Hey," she said smiling, "you doing okay?" She asked looking over at him concerned. He smirked.

"You're worrying about me when you're the one in the hospital bed," he couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "Good as new thanks to you. I was here for about a day and a half tops. You did a good job," he said looking down at her. His eyes softened though, "Thank you."

Sakura's face burned slightly. "You're welcome." There was a silence between them and finally he spoke.

"You know, there was something that I was going to tell you when you got back. Do you remember that?" He asked looking at her with a smirk. Her entire focus was on him now. How could she have forgotten that?

"Yes," she said softly. She could feel her stomach flip in anticipation.

"Well," he said as he scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know how to say this but," he started. Sakura could feel her stomach drop. He was going to tell her that he liked someone else. She just knew it. She looked away.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I know what you're going to say," she said softly.

"You do," he asked shocked.

"Yeah, and it's okay," she said quietly. She had heard just after he left that he liked someone. Ino confirmed it through the grapevine. She had been preparing herself for two months to hear it. To hear that he couldn't spend any more time with her. That he'd found someone.

"What's okay," he asked just in case.

"You like someone," she smiled at him, "I'm happy for you. What's her name?"

Kiba looked dumbstruck. What had happened while he was gone? "Uh, who told you that?"

"Everyone was talking about it after you left," she said her voice dropping.

"Did they say what her name was," he asked curiously.

"No," Sakura said softly. There was a brief silence between them before he spoke.

"Well, what you heard was wrong. I don't like someone I love someone," he said slowly. Sakura felt like her world had just fallen apart. Maybe they should have just let her die. Then she wouldn't have to deal with this at least. "But what they didn't know was who, right?"

"Right," she replied somberly. Kiba smiled softly at her as he took her chin between his forefinger and thumb.

"What they didn't tell you, was that it was you."


End file.
